


Missing you

by RebelatHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelatHeart/pseuds/RebelatHeart
Summary: A oneshot of Supercorp.Kara misses her girlfriend Lena and she can't help but text her naughtily just to make her come home early. (slightly sexting)A smut.





	Missing you

Lena Luthor swallowed hard as she tried to focus on the slides of PowerPoint presentation that were flashing in the darkness of the conference room. Damn Kara Danvers, she cursed internally as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together with an unquenched hunger pooling at her center. She swallowed again as she remembered her girlfriend’s last text to her, and Lena could almost feel the throbbing need of her center as she tried to focus.

 **_Kara:_ ** _You have no idea how much I want to lick you right now._

God, The CEO breathe in deeply to calm herself, her eyes darted around the men in front of her to see if someone was watching her, seeing that none, she took her phone under the table. As it brightened, she nimbly typed her password and she checked her messages. A new text Kara popped and Lena almost moaned when she saw it.

 **_Kara:_ ** _I can’t stop thinking of you, naked, under me, writhing with need. God, I miss you Lena and I can’t concentrate._

Fingers trembling, Lena quickly typed a response. She’s breathless with her need for Kara.

 **_Lena:_ ** _Stop being naughty. I’m in the middle of a meeting with the board members._

Swallowing again, Lena breathed deeply to find a veneer of control when her phone vibrated again, prompting another text from her girlfriend.

 **_Kara:_ ** _What are you wearing right now?_

Lena couldn’t believe it, Kara “SHY” Danvers was asking her what’s she’s wearing right now? Lena almost giggled at Kara’s behavior. Well, if she wasn’t really in the middle of an important meeting right now, she’s probably doing the same thing with her girlfriend. Sexting. A grin broke at Lena’s face and her eyes darted again around her, afraid that someone might see her grinning like an idiot.

Well, she can’t really blame Kara for doing this. They haven’t seen each other for a month because Barry needed her help at the other universe to beat a group of villains. They just got together and in a sense, they are in their honeymoon phase. Always craving for each other’s touch always wanted to see each other even for just a glimpse and it has gotten crazier when they moved into the making love stage. They can’t get enough of each other, acting like rabid in the bedroom.

A surge of lust pooled her belly and Lena bit her lower lip as she remembered how they ravished each other like hungry animals, the thirst was mortifying even for her. Who would have thought that the shy reported, the stammering blonde could be bold and playful in bed? No one, except her.

 _Mine._ Lena breathed in as another wave of lust surged inside her as she remembered those dark blue eyes watching her come, mouthing “mine” over and over again as Kara draw out a most satisfying orgasm from Lena. Fuck, she cursed softly.  

 **_Lena:_ ** _I’m wearing your favorite._

Lena grinned when a bubble with three dots popped and she could almost imagine Kara’s flushed face.

 **_Kara:_ ** _I didn’t go to CatCo today and Alex gave me a day off. I’m at our apartment, waiting for you and I’m imagining ripping off that lingerie from your body._

A breath caught in her throat as Lena reread Kara’s text and right there and then, she wanted to go home but she calmed herself. She could draw out more desire from this, to prolong the hunger, and god knows how much delectable this would be for both of them once they get their hands on to each other.

 **_Kara:_ ** _I’m in our bed…_

Her green eyes widened when she saw Kara’s text and her mind raced. What could be Kara’s doing right now in their bed? Her fingers flew to type a quick message for her girlfriend.

 **_Lena:_ ** _Don’t you dare touch yourself, Kara Danvers. I’m the only one who’s allowed to make you come._

Heart pounding, Lena raised her eyes again to check the surrounding, wishing that it’ll finally end because she doesn't know how for how long Lena would be able to stop herself from tearing down everyone just to get to where Kara is now.

 **_Kara:_ ** _I’m touching something but it’s not my clit._

My god, Lena hissed. Kara was killing her right now.

 **_Lena:_ ** _I want to lick you._

“Ms. Luthor?” Thankful for the darkness of the conference room, Lena managed to mask her turmoil. Her phone vibrated again which made her hand tightened around it.

“Please continue, Mr. Johnson,” When the man nodded and resumed talking, Lena peeked at her phone.

 **_Kara:_ ** _My nipples are hard for you and I’m so wet at the thought of you, licking my clit._

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Lena said suddenly, interrupting the presentation. If you didn’t know her, no one could notice how her voice trembled slightly. “But I have an emergency, could we continue this,” She looked at her confused secretary as if asking her when. “Some other time? I’ll let you know once Jess managed to reschedule this.” Lena quickly stood up and light illuminated the whole room.

“Are you all right, Ms. Luthor?” At Jess question, a frown furrowed her brows.

“You look flushed,” Lena quickly hid her shock with a polite smile. You have no idea, she internally smiled to herself.

“I’m all right, I need to go home, Kara needs me,” The hero’s naked body flashed in her eyes and it made her mouth dry, her belly quivered with desire that it felt like she was already wet for the blonde tease. “I’ll be going home, Jess. I’ll see you in the morning,” Lena didn’t give her secretary a time to answer because she was already walking out of the room. Her knees trembled in anticipation as Lena type another response to her girlfriend.

 **_Lena:_ ** _Wait for me, I’m already on my way_

***

As she opened the door to their apartment, Lena could feel her blood humming in eagerness for the blonde inside. Leaving her keys at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, she slowly walked towards their bedroom. She knew that Kara knows that Lena’s in here so she took her time, making Kara squirm in excitement.

She took off her heels and she slowly unbuttoned her blouse while she made her way towards their bedroom. It was already opened and Lena smiled wickedly as she continued to unbutton her blouse. Her heart slammed in her chest and Lena shuddered when she finally arrived at the door frame—Kara was only clad in her white underwear, sitting on their bed.

“Lee,” Kara said in a breathless voice.

Her mouth ran dry and her pulse thumped at her throat as Lena ran her gaze at Kara’s lean body. “Have you touched yourself?” Lena’s voice sounded raspy, full of need.

“No,” Kara pushed herself up to walk towards her and Lena wasted no time as she moved towards the hero. She didn’t think, and she wasn’t capable to do so because Lena was overwhelmed with desire, that all she wanted was to feel Kara.

Kara’s lips were soft as it deepened their kiss. Lena nibbled hers open and she slowly slides her tongue over Kara’s mouth, dipping, licking as if desperate to taste Kara. Heat bloomed to their bellies as Kara reached out for her blouse and pushed it aside, Lena moaned to Kara’s mouth when she heard the tearing of her blouse, a clear sign that Kara was almost on the verge of losing her inhibition.

Kara’s hands clamped over the snug of her slacks over her hips, sliding seductively towards the zipper. Lena bit Kara’s lower lip when she heard her zipper being opened slowly. “Kara, don’t tease, I need you.”

“Rao, Lena, I could almost smell you. You’re so wet for me,” Kara groaned in delight.

As they grapple, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, that muscular and god-like body of Kara pressed against Lena, both of them began to vibrate with desire. Lena reached to palm Kara’s firm breast and her eyes darkened when the hero moaned in pleasure as she slowly rubbed it. Lena dipped her head to take the hardened nipple to her mouth, she moaned against Kara’s warm breast when the hero tugged Lena’s head harder towards her breast.

Kara’s hands went around her neck, fingers dipping into her dark glorious hair as she raised her head to kiss her again to lips. It started slow then it grew hot, needy almost vicious. Kara’s impatient hands started to tug away her clothes, almost tearing it apart and Lena didn’t mind. Her mind was too blurred with the need to think, just like Kara, Lena was desperate for the hero.

With a shuddering breath, Kara carried her to their bed. “Rao, Lena, you have no idea what you do to me,” As she laid Lena down, she followed, Kara’s own body was pressed to hers and her mouth hovering at Lena’s swollen lips.

Dark emerald eyes, almost black raised to meet hers. “Ditto, Kara,” They hastily undressed each other, pushing aside the remaining fabrics that covered their body. Kara quickly cupped her mounds and Lena’s eyes glazed as the hero rubbed it hard, her eyes fluttered shut and a guttural moan echoed around the room. The hero dipped her head to nip her neck and Lena arched with desire, lust ricochet inside her gut as Kara bit her.

Lena fought for dominance, she rolled on top of Kara, and Lena roughly crushed her mouth at Kara. A wave of pleasure rippled through Lena when she heard Kara moan, it had been a long time, and a month is a long time for Lena.

The need for release was driving her crazy. “I want you,” Lena murmured, sliding a hand down to take Kara’s breast while she watched her writhe as Lena circled her nipple with a finger.

Kara ran a hand from her shoulder to her ass while she followed it with her eyes. “Remind me next time, to take another long absence to see you like this again,” Lena growled in annoyance and Kara’s eyes rolled back in pleasure when Lena took her breast into her mouth.

Kara writhe against her as Lena continued to suckle. Kara fought back a scream when she started to lick it fast, then slow, then harder.  Lena raised her head to her neck and began tracing it with her tongue, working down while Kara’s body trembled with so much need. As she moved down, Lena reached for Kara’s mound to palm it.

They both hissed when Lena slid a finger inside her, Kara was so wet that they could almost hear the dampness as Lena’s hands continued to explore it. “You are so wet for me, Kara,” Lena breathed in the smell of the hero’s desire as it drips at her hands.

Lena’s palms were crudely slapping her wet center and Kara fought for clarity. “I want us to come together, Lee. Please,” She moaned out loud as Lena continued to pump her. Kara can’t take it anymore, she struggled to get a hand between them and she was grateful the Lena leaned back.

As she reached for Lena’s center, they both groaned in bliss as Kara buried her middle finger inside her. They were both panting, hands exploring, pumping viciously inside the center of their carnal desire almost frantic as if their lives depended on it.

“Wider, sweetheart,” Lena whispered sensuously to Kara’s ears as Lena lay to her side. She gasped when Kara opened her legs, making her more vulnerable to her eyes.

Lena could almost feel herself losing control as she watched her two fingers pump inside Kara’s wetness. “Lee,” Kara moaned as she used her thumb to rub Kara’s clit while she steadily continued to pump her hard.

Lena raised her leg when Kara rolled to face her. They were lying side by side, face to face watching each other with hooded eyes as they continued to explore each other’s bodies.

“Fuck,” Kara hissed when she heard Lena cursed. Rao, why does it sound so hot? Lena’s hips buckled when Kara’s pumping became harder.

“Kara I’m coming,” Lena moaned, she reached for Kara’s neck and she kissed her hard. Lena moaned loudly when Kara’s thrust became faster and she answered back with a vicious plunge to Kara’s wet center.  “I love you, Kara, I love you,”

“Oh, god Lena, that’s it, oh, I love you so much,” Both women bucked their hips violently as they come. Kara clamped a hand at Lena’s nape as she watched the CEO come undone. This was the best part of their love making—they way they drop their mask, showing their vulnerable side, their carnal desire for each other.

As their muscle slowly relaxed, Kara gathered Lena to her chest, a smile tugged her mouth when she heard Lena sigh in contentment. She nudged Lena’s neck with her nose and she peppered her with small kisses. “God, I miss you.” Lena raised her hand to wipe away the sweat clinging to the hero’s forehead and she kissed Kara on lips. “I miss you more, Kara.” Lena softly whispered. She played the blonde's hair softly, sliding her hands into it. Lena sucked in a lungful of air when Kara slowly caressed her stomach and slowly stopped at her abdomen.

“God,” Lena murmured as she closed her eyes at the feather-like touches of Kara as she slowly opened the fold of her center. Lena could feel her wetness gathering again as Kara dipped her middle finger at her wetness.

“Again,” Kara whispered harshly at her ears which made her belly quivered in desire. “I want to make love to you the whole night,” And they did.  

 

**A/N:**

**I TOTALLY BLAME @kashymcdo FOR THIS PROMPT! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEIR NON-ENDING DEBATE AT TWITTER ABOUT LENA BEING A TOP OR BOTTOM LMAO**

**It's been years since the last time I wrote a smut and hopefully, it wasn't cringe-worthy**


End file.
